thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7: Don't let go of that Hand
"Don't Let Go of That Hand" (その手を離さない) is the seventh episode of the Legend of the Legendary Heroes anime. It was originally aired in Japan on August 12, 2010. Opening Song: "Lament - Yagate Yorokobi wo (やがて喜びを)" by Aira Yuki Ending Song: "Truth Of My Destiny" by Ceui < Previous episode Next episode > Introduced Characters *Sui Orla. *Kuu Orla. *Lear Rinkal. *Lach Velariore. *Moe Velariore. *Luke Stokkart. Plot Summary The episode starts with a young Milk crying, a lightning striking down, and a man shouting with anger to running kids in a battlefield filled with fire, death and destruction. Milk falls down, completely collapses, when a younger Ryner kicks her in the head and scolds her, telling her to stop being weak and spoiled, to be thankful for being alive. Then, he offers her a hand saying "don't ever let go." This is how Milk wakes up from her dream. Soldiers lay defeated in an Imperial Nelpha Fortress where Ryner desperately searches tyhe contents of a chest filled with papers. Scared to the death of Ferris, who points her sword at him, he explains that he made the assumption that they would find a hero relic inside that fortress, but instead they only find records of tax evaders. Ferris rises her sword to cut Ryner under the excuse of his instincts getting them to a dead end. Trying to save his head, Ryner explains that his books say that very close to the place where they camped the night before had an X marked in the map in a position very close to the camp, but he ignored it because he couldn't see anything odd just by looking around, which made Ferris even more angry. Instead of slicing Ryner, Ferris points her sword in the direction of a door asking someone to stop hiding. Out come a pair of siblings with peach colored hair, a tall man and a short girl calling each other Sui and Kuu, respectively, but laying all the fault on Sui. As they started to look like a menace, Kuu starts screaming all her sorrow of his 26 year old brother who cannot own a living and wastes his time dreaming, leaving her, a 14 year old girl take care of both and give up on all the pleasures of life, which Sui assures wishes to give to her, so they ask the duo from Roland to spare a bit of the profit. Then, Ryner and Ferris "lower their guard" and the peach haired pair sprint to search the chests, being heartbroken at the lack of any treasures or gold. Kuu starts blaming Ryner for taking all the worth to himself, but he explains that there was nothing in the fortress to begin with. Kuu is surprised and asks him for his reason to come into the Fortress and as he starts explaining the purpose of his quest, Ferris shuts him up with her sheathed sword, telling the siblings that they are on a secret mission from the emperor of Nelpha. So they all leave. Meanwhile, Milk and her squadron is having breakfast in an Imperial Nelpha Inn. The blue haired Lear is upset and catches Milk's attention, so he explains that he is sad for the constant failures of the team. Lach hopes for Ryner to do something stupid with his magic so it would be easier to spot them, but Moe hopes he doesn't because that would reveal secrets from Roland's magic, opinion that is shared by Luke. Milk then reveals to the viewers the purpose of their quest (which was assigned directly by King Sion): stop the dangerous Taboo-Breaker (Ryner) that has learned the magic of Roland and absconded illegally into another territory with such magical secrets. Luke breaks the professional atmosphere by offering Milk some dessert, which she accepts and rejoices over to the admiration of her crew, but just as quick, a tear comes to the lady's eye due to a memory of her younger self in bandages, eating alone in a big dark hall. Everyone immediately worries about her but she assures that she was actually happy that they could share a beautiful meal together. Yet another interruption arrives with Sui and Kuu, who tell the squadron information regarding Ryner. In Roland, Sion visits Fiole 's tomb with regret of his incompetence at stopping the corruption of the nobles. He is interrupted by Calne and Claugh , who bring Eslina. Fiole's sister asks the king to not be so sad because it insulted Fiole's feelings of admiration for the king, and Eslina cannot help but to cry after expressing herself in the same passionate way to her king. Back in a forest of Nelpha, the Taboo-Breaker Pursuit Squadron is spying on the Hero-Relic Hunters as Ryner digs holes looking for a relic and Ferris sitting waiting for him to finish. Milk then thinks of liberation Ryner of the tyranny and abuse of Ferris who she thinks is exploiting the magician (with a graphic representation of Milks idea of Ferris beating Ryner with a whip, Milk shooting a lightning at Ferris, and the two magicians hugging). After making a professional plan, Milk is only available to launch an Izuchi when Ryner immediately stops it and Ferris defeats all four guys and ties Milk with ropes to a tree. Because Ryner fails, again, to recognize Milk, she brings up the times when they lived together in the same orphanage and he promised to marry her, so Ferris accuses him, again, of being a pervert and luring young girls to himself with those lies. Ferris recommends Milk to abandon the idea of marriage because Ryner is not worth it and offers her help by removing Ryner's head, so Ryner ignores them both and goes to keep digging. Ryner then wonders why Sion would send someone chasing them, so Ferris only comes up with the idea that because their mission is so secret, there is no way to decree instructions to protect them (for the real reason, see episode 16). Right then, Ryner finds a dagger underground and unsuccessfully tries to analyze it using his Alpha Stigma. While Lach tries to sever Luke's ropes with his teeth, a Nelphan army patrol garrison appears and Milk yells to attract their attention because they have permission of Nelpha to pursuit taboo breakers, but actually, Milk wants to drive the garrison away from Ryner. The soldiers run for the Taboo Breakers with dubious intentions. Then Ryner casts a spell from Roland called Ante, which (as Luke explains) stops air vibrations to prevent sound transmission. The spell manifested itself as a bright red glow, and, after it vanished, Ferris charged on against many soldiers while Ryner rescued Milk, receiving a scold from her because she wanted to save him this time. Surprisingly, Ferris asked Ryner for help, reminding him of the hero relic, but Ryner still had no idea of how to use it, so he threw it away. As the dagger pierced the ground, a giant red dragon emerged from a fissure (it is important to note that the dragon just roars, it does not destroy or kill anything/one, see episode 9). Without second thoughts, Ryner and Ferris retreat with a scold from Milk. Looking the dragon from away, Milk is depressed for failing at getting Ryner and betraying her friends, but all four of the guys rise her morale. A flashback is shown of the squadron making a vow to accept the mission regardless of Sion's warning of perils, and Milk says that she gets strength from her childhood friend who saved her once. Once again, the guys assure her that they will stand together and get through everything. Last are Sion, Claugh, Calne, and Eslina leaving the cemetery, and Eslina asks Sion to let her work for him. Right then, Miran appears with the news that Estabul nobles have declared a revolt. Quotes *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together 1. Milk (after Ferris captures her): “Damn it! I can’t! I can’t be killed by you!! I still have things I have to do…” Ferris (responding to Milk): “Being killed and not accomplishing what you want to do are two different things.” 2. Milk (after meeting Ryner again): “No, no! That’s wrong… we did promise to marry once… But, but that was when we were young… But anyway, we are childhood friends…Wu.” 3. Ryner: “H-how can this be, Ferris!? We’re chased by Roland? How come I didn’t hear of this? And, and we’re here because of Sion’s order…” Ferris: “Alright, enough with the nonsense. We’re being chased by Roland now. The Nelpha soldiers are also after us. But, according to our orders, we cannot kill the opponents. If we kill the people from Roland, then we will be interrogated. If we kill the people from other countries, there might be a war. The situation now is very dangerous. If you understand, then continue our mission quickly. Dig quickly.” 4. Milk: “I say! Release me!! … That, please untie me! There are many inconvenient things that a girl has to do! That, for example… toi-toilet issues and the like… Don’t make me say it out loud!!” 5. Ryner’s spell: “WHAT I SEEK IS SILENCE>>>ANTE” 6. Ferris: "Don’t mind that. But this situation is not good. Ryner, we cannot fight this number of people, Think of something.” Ryner: “Ah? What to do!?” Ferris: “That’s simple. What are you holding now? The Hero’s sword? Then the one who is holding it is a Hero, right? Then you should think of something to do.” Ryner: “Your logic is twisted. Anyway, I haven’t analyzed this object, how do I know how it works?” Ferris: “Then analyze it now.” Ryner: “Where do I have the time in this situation—” Ferris: “I’ll back you up.” Ryner: “This is too difficult… Even if I analyze it now, what is there to discover… Wa!?” Ferris: “If you say something like that again, I’ll make sure your body and head divorces.” Ryner: “I – don’t know!! Under this kind of urgent situation, how can I analyze it!!” Ferris: “What have you done?” Ryner: “Who knows?” Trivia • In this episode, Ryner, Ferris and The Taboo Breaker Squad’s first encounter closely follows the storyline of the first chapter “Starting Legend” from Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu:Volume 1 Draining Heroic Saga. It is the second scene in the chapter, but is featured later in the anime. The scene also appears in Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu Volume 3, and is a little more detailed there. • Milk is the youngest in the group at age 16; Luke is the oldest at age 25 • Milk realizes the one she is pursuing is Ryner, the boy from her childhood, once she has been captured by him (happens differently in the anime) • Ferris and Ryner, in the novel, notice the enemy (Nelpha soldiers) approaching before Milk does. In the novel, Ryner is annoyed that Milk is drawing attention to herself. Nevertheless, the duo goes to save them. In the anime, Milk notices them first (since she’s tied up high in a tree) and starts yelling to keep them from noticing Ryner. • “Imiyaburi” is the romaji for “Taboo Breaker Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media